Age Appropriate
by Moon Prynces
Summary: The mounting sexual tension between two members of Mystery Inc. forces them to grow up in the most obvious way (which they've been neglecting all this time). Velma/Shaggy (no, no lemon)


10-31-10

12:31pm

Summary–The mounting sexual tension between two members of Mystery Inc. forces them to grow up in the most obvious way (which they've been neglecting all this time). Velma/Shaggy (no, no lemon)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Scooby Doo, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Age Appropriate**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Oh! Sorry," she mumbled after accidentally knocking elbows with him.

He kept his eyes downward and shrugged half-heartedly.

If this were a normal day-to-day interaction in a normal setting it would be easily forgotten and the two could move on. But as it were, they were part of a group that was currently in a small, enclosed space; the Mystery Machine.

Any chance of _not_ mulling over the accident was gone (just the way his jalapeño sandwiches disappeared with Scooby around).

Shaggy and Velma sat in the second row seat in awkward silence as Fred steered the van towards a new destination (which was usually a surprise to everyone anyway – they always ended up in strange places) with Daphne next to him.

Scooby was in the back taking a nap, loudly and comically with a sleep mask over his eyes.

Daphne glanced back at the two and sighed to herself. It was obvious to anyone (except the two involved and maybe even Scooby) what was going on here, but what could she do? Well there was a lot, if she wanted to play matchmaker... Okay, yeah they were "meddling kids" but there was no way she was going to get involved in _that_ situation.

Fred, for the most part, learned to ignore what was going on. Sure, he was kind of frustrated with it as well, but he had faith things would resolve themselves in due time. Getting in the middle of it would just complicate things (and he knew a lot about complications, I mean was their lifestyle _easy?_).

Velma adjusted her glasses for the nth time, though there really wasn't much for her to look at except the dark road ahead. She might as well have taken them off and drifted off into sleep. And if it had been a month prior that was exactly what she would have done, but now that there was this awkward air between herself and Shaggy she was becoming increasingly self-conscious. So, she forced herself to stay awake.

Shaggy looked down into his lap, twiddling his thumbs like a five year old waiting outside the principal's office – nervously and trying to avoid thought.

How amazing was it that the four were teenagers (technically young adults), mature beyond most people's expectations (they traveled around solving _mysteries_...and they were good at it!) and yet still seemingly...adolescent in the most obvious ways possible.

I mean, how long did it take Daphne and Fred to start dating? After knowing each other for their whole lives it only took, oh about..._seventeen years_. Now that was long overdue, especially since _their_ sexual tension almost stifled everyone in a room when they were within five feet.

Shaggy and Velma only had an eye-opening moment when they accidentally saw Daph and Fred going at it in the back of the van. (Just seeing them making out was too much apparently.) It proved yet again they were as mature as thirteen year olds.

Ever since, Velma had heart-stopping moments and Shaggy had been sputtering words worse than before when their paths crossed.

If they happened to brush hands while reaching for a clue (or the same condiment) or bumped into each other while running away from some "creature" or "monster" or just person hiding under a sheet the two flinched (sometimes visibly).

A month since The Incident (though only Shag and Velma were aware of it). A month of this behavior.

Fred sighed this time, thinking. The last mystery got really muddled because of the two. Let's just say Velma almost drowned (even though she knew perfectly well how to swim) and Shaggy almost cracked his head open against a cement block (thank goodness for Scooby's quick reflexes).

Something needed to be done.

"Why don't we just find some place to sleep for the night?" Daphne suggested as they made it to a town that looked about deserted. (Maybe there was a curfew in these parts? Though if you asked any of them to point out on a map where "these parts" happened to be you'd be wasting your time...)

"Yeah, guess so," Fred agreed reluctantly. He could've argued and made it to the next town in a few hours. It was only ten o'clock.

But he gave in because there were other people to consider and it wasn't exactly comfortable camping out in a van. (They might choke on the tension.)

It was pure luck they spotted a motel within five minutes and pulled into the lot. Daphne hopped out to take care of the rooms, opting to use the money from her family even though they weren't really strapped for cash (people were usually generous after having really troublesome "mysteries" solved for good).

The remaining members of Mystery Inc. got out, except for Scooby who was still asleep. They decided to leave him alone, and Shaggy left a whole box of Scooby snacks for him in case he woke up before morning.

"Okay, we're all set," the redhead announced as she made her way over. "Here's a key for Shag, here's one for Velma, and for us," she said, indicating herself and Freddie.

Two of the four shifted uncomfortably (hint: both brunette).

After locking up the van they headed to their rooms, conveniently located next to each.

"Hey, I think Daph and me are gonna turn in early," Fred said just as they each started to open the doors. "So you guys can go out and eat if you want."

Velma, not quite as dense as Shaggy, had a feeling he didn't mean they would be _sleeping_. Her face changed color and she nodded before quickly ducking into her room.

Shaggy nodded as well and then watched in confusion as the brunette disappeared hastily.

Fred shrugged as Daphne stepped into their room, but then he grinned and headed in as well.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said in alarm, eyes widening as he understood.

Nineteen years old and sex was still a vague concept.

He proceeded into his room and turned on the small lamp by the bedside.

Unfortunately most rooms had two double beds thus being pricier, but Daph didn't care as long as everyone slept comfortably and were well-rested for the next day.

He sat on the nearest one and leaned forward, staring at the ground in thought.

It wasn't as if Shaggy had never kissed a girl before or even gotten more action than that, but he was still fairly innocent by most people's standards – for his age. And it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed those girls with feeling, because he only ever touched his lips to theirs when there was definite chemistry.

But it had been a while. The last time he dated anyone was before they left to start traveling around, more than two years ago.

He hadn't even thought about it until a few days after The Incident while sitting across from Velma in a diner as she turned another page of her novel.

Now if he was seriously honest with himself...

Shaggy looked up with his eyebrows furrowed.

...he had to wonder why in the world Velma wore a short skirt with a turtleneck sweater! The socks couldn't keep her legs warm.

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and came out just in time to hear someone knocking on his door.

"Hey Velma," he greeted after seeing the girl glancing around uneasily. He motioned for her to come in and she hesitantly did so. "What's up?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see if you were hungry," she said slowly.

Shaggy smiled wryly. "Velma," he started seriously (causing her heart to stop again). "I'm _always_ hungry."

Velma had to chuckle at the sincere truth, and Shaggy joined in.

"Well, do you wanna get some takeout? I found these menus in the end table." And she held up a collection of flyers.

He immediately grabbed the one for pizza. "Sounds like a plan."

She glanced at the others in her hand and Shaggy was hit with some common sense.

"Unless you want something specific," he amended quickly.

Velma glanced up with a raised brow, slightly disbelieving. "Well, I was thinking Chinese..."

"Alright then!" he said before she could respond and grabbed the menu.

After convincing the guy on the phone to deliver (it seemed to be past his bedtime) Velma looked around the room blankly.

"Like, you wanna wait around til it gets here?" Shaggy asked, motioning around the room. "It shouldn't take that long."

She shrugged and took a seat on one of the beds, causing him to sit on the other just across from her.

"So..." Shaggy said, feeling the need to exterminate the silence.

Velma looked at him as he spoke and waited.

Nothing was said for a few minutes and they were back at square one.

Somehow Velma spotted the remote control out of the corner of her eye, grabbed it and turned on the TV. Both teens turned to watch a program about harvesting sugar canes.

At least it was something to keep their minds occupied.

After a good amount of time had passed (about five minutes) Shaggy's brows came together again, eyes still on the television.

"You know..." he started, pretending to be slightly distracted by the program.

Velma glanced at him in mild surprise.

"You know, I was thinking," Shag said again. "That we have this whole– uh, awkwardness...thing. Between us, I mean," he managed to stutter out.

And he turned to her, not quite believing himself.

But it was better to clear the air right? I mean, no one wanted it to swirl around the gang like some toxic cloud that would eventually kill them all.

Shaggy had to shake his head at his imagination.

"But...I mean, I thought it was just me...feeling weird and stuff," he went on, with Velma watching attentively (if a little horrified herself). "But, like, that doesn't make sense. If it was just me then we wouldn't have these conversations about nothing and you wouldn't have almost dro–"

"Okay, yeah I understand," Velma quickly interrupted and put a hand to her head.

There was no need to rehash the details of their last mystery. She was still just as baffled as the rest of them at her performance. (She was also secretly impressed at his inference and intuitive skills at the moment.)

"So what are you saying exactly?" she asked, clutching the bed sheets beside her unconsciously.

Shaggy didn't respond right away, and the glow of the TV in the dimly lit room intensified his serious expression. He was leaning forward in a typical guy stance, elbows on his legs with his head turned to look at her.

Velma had no doubt Shaggy had a really good head on his shoulders, and sometimes she wished he would use it instead of opting for the naïve and dense persona he liked to use. But right then she was wishing he would turn back to the TV and be immersed in the foods being displayed.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he opened his mouth, finally ready to say something.

But there was a loud, abrupt knock at the door and someone called through it.

"Delivery!"

Velma, being closer, shot off the bed as if it had just caught fire and stuck a hand into her pocket for money while opening the door.

"Twenty-one–" the guy started to announce right off the bat.

She didn't pay attention at all while pulling out the only two bills in her pocket. A ten and twenty. As logical as it would have been to glance back and ask Shag for a five, she instead opted for hastily handing over the money without even needing to mutter, "Keep the change."

When the door was closed and she had a bag in either hand, Velma sighed to herself before turning around.

Sure, she was taking the coward's way out by using food as a way to end the conversation but who would judge her?

So she spun around, holding up the bags with a merry expression only to find Shaggy standing way too close and looming over her.

Oh dear, there went her heart again.

"Jinkies," she whispered to herself.

"Velma, I think we need to address this," he said with the same grave face.

If she had been thinking clearly she might have been surprised at the way he spoke.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, the bags hanging limply at her sides again.

He glanced at the little bit of floor space between them, still seeming to think something over. She opened her mouth to regain control of the situation.

"I...I think I like you," he said clearly, except for that little hiccup in the beginning. "And," he continued (her heart had already stopped, now what? Would it just explode?), "I think you might like me too."

Her mouth snapped close. And Shaggy was pretty sure he had never confronted anything in his life quite like this.

"Why? What makes you think I–" she sputtered and suddenly lost her voice. Damnit, she couldn't even repeat what he had easily said!

He smiled wryly once more. "Well, for one you can't seem to finish that thought."

Velma's eyes widened and the bags were getting heavy in her hands.

"We should do something about it," Shaggy said in a low voice, taking a step closer into her personal space.

"Like what?" she asked, not denying or admitting to any feelings, and backed into the door.

"Like, not think so much."

He leaned in and watched as she closed her eyes tight, unsure what was about to happen and thus slightly fearful, before he smiled and pressed his lips on hers.

Velma waited for her heart to stop again. But this time all it did was beat faster, pumping blood to every inch of her body and forcing her senses to take in this event and enjoy it.

Shaggy was correct in saying he didn't kiss anyone unless they had chemistry, and oh boy did these two have _something_.

He rubbed his lips against hers and brought his hands up to the sides of her face, as if trapping her from escape. This weird feeling of pleasure? happiness? ..._exhilaration_ slid down into their chests. (Afterward Velma would wonder if they literally just swallowed up all that sexual tension in the air.)

And finally, she smiled back at him in the kiss just before he pulled away and let his hands slide away from her face.

Shaggy watched her with a half smile, looking as if he wanted to shrug.

It took her a few moments longer to open her eyes and blink at him in surprise, her lips still parted like she wanted to question the whole thing.

He closed his eyes, still smiling and waited for her to start overanalyzing the situation the way she did with clues.

"The food."

Shaggy opened his eyes in confusion.

Velma held up the bags, her hands slightly red from having held them the entire time. She moved to the nearby table to deposit them and waited for Shag to walk over.

When he did she turned around and threw her hands up to his face, holding _him_ in place so she could kiss him again.

Shaggy backed up to sit on the bed and let her get into his lap (their mouths attached the entire time) because he was taller and the height difference was probably a bother and...and it would be a long night.

After all, they still had food waiting.

(That is if they had noticed the sneaky Great Dane giggling to himself before digging in.)

Whatever. At least they were acting their age.

**xo end xo**

**11-1-10**

**2:36am**

This took long to write because I had a long Halloween and so I wasn't able to spend my day wasting away in front of the computer.

I've been using this writing style for the past week or two and I'm assuming it's because of the two books I'm rereading and their influence. But it's totally awesome. (The books, and me writing this way.)

This one-shot came out longer than I expected but at least I didn't fizzle out before twenty-four hours and lose focus and then _give up_. That always sucks.

Well, tell me what you think. I still think I started to lose my stride about halfway or two-thirds through but it still ended nice enough...I guess. I dunno maybe it's a bit rushed...

XD

11-1-10

12:32pm


End file.
